1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for displaying an image using an electro-optic layer, such as a luminous layer or a liquid crystal layer.
2. Related Art
A display, in which light reflected by a reflecting layer disposed on the rear surface of an electro-optic layer is allowed to emerge on the front (viewing) side of the display and is used for display, has disadvantages in that external light incident on the viewing side of the display is reflected toward the viewing side by the reflecting layer and a view in front of the display is superimposed on an image originally displayed on the display, i.e., the view in front of the display is reflected in the displayed image. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 8-321381 and 9-127885 disclose techniques for preventing a reflection of a view in front of a display using a circular polarizer arranged adjacent to the viewing side of the display above an electro-optic layer.